Adding flavorant to beverages is increasingly popular. For example, a cocktail type flavor is often added to liquor. Currently available pre-flavored beverages often require, among other things, stocking several flavors of a beverage base. It is usually preferred to serve flavored beverages without flavoring the entire content available in a storage container, thereby decreasing the storage area. Typically, adding a flavorant to beverages is done by pouring separate contents into a recipient, in discrete, measured amounts, and then dissolving the flavorant and homogeneously mixing the flavorant in the beverage by stirring. Generally this is done one drink at a time, in order to not waste ingredients. Further advances in methods and products for adding flavorants to beverages are sought, for both home and bar use.